


1-2-3

by broadwaylesbian



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwaylesbian/pseuds/broadwaylesbian
Summary: 1. Wow, what a cutie2. Oh no, he's hot3. Protect him, he's awkward





	

1\. Wow, what a cutie  
Jack was working the closing shift at the corner store tonight. It was 10:37pm, and he was just about to start closing up when the bell on the door rang slightly. Jack sighed and leaned on the counter, waiting for the customer to finish their shopping. 

He was zoned out when the customer put their bags on the counter, mindlessly tapping his fingers on the side of the counter. Jack was shaken from his daze by a quiet, “Excuse me?”

“Oh, uh, I’m sorry,” he stammered. “I’m sorta out of it right now.” He scanned the items quickly, counting them off in his head. One: a pint of Lactaid. Two: a Mountain Dew. Three: a bag of trail mix. 

“Do you usually work this late?” The customer asked. Jack looked up at him, taking him in for the first time. He was taller than Jack, with dark hair and a long nose. He was wearing pajamas pants and a hoodie, with slight bags under his eyes. He was doing that awkward half smile people do when they’re making small talk, only he made it cute. 

“No,” Jack answered. “I’m filling in for someone today. Do you normally come in this late?”

“Actually, I just moved into a building on this block. I was studying for a test, and thought I could take a break and get groceries at the same time.”

“You’re a student?”

“Yeah, I’m a freshman at Columbia. But I have a math test tomorrow, and I have no clue what I’m doing.”

Jack laughed. “I was never very good at math. I liked art though.”

He and the customer just looked at each other, half smiling, for a minute before Jack asked, “Cash or card?”

“What? Oh, card.”

“Go ahead and swipe.” The guy paid and grabbed his bag. “Good luck on your test!”

He smiled, and his eyes crinkled up. “Thanks! Have a good night.”

As the guy walked out of the store, Jack realized he was still smiling. He was...really cute, he thought. Maybe if he took the night shift again...

2\. Oh no, he’s hot

Three days later, Jack was back at his normal shift. The store wasn’t busy, but people were passing through, and there was a short line at checkout. He heard the bell on the door ring and briefly looked up out of habit. He took in a quick breath because holy shit. It was the cute guy from a few days ago only he was dressed up. He was wearing fitted slacks and a button up shirt and tie. Jack tried not to stare at his ass to long, or to admire how well he had styled his hair. If the guy was cute while sleep deprived, he was hot now.

The guy speed-walked to the back of the store and grabbed a few things before joining the line. When he approached the register, Jack asked, “Got a hot date?”

“What?” the guy said.

Jack looked him up and down. “You look, um, really good today.”

“Oh! No, I have a job interview. Well, internship. Do I really look okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. You look amazing.”

The customer swiped his card, and grabbed his stuff. “Thanks, Jack!”

He made to leave, but Jack stopped him, “How do you know my name?”

The guy smiled at him, “You have a name tag.”

3\. Protect him, he’s awkward

Jack had, somehow, ended up with the closing shift again. He was staring idly at the security camera, even though nothing moved. He only had another fifteen minutes before closing, he could make it. 

The bell rang, and Jack saw the cute guy walk in. He waved, and received a smile in return. Jack watched the security camera and saw the guy walk away and stare at a carton of orange juice for three whole minutes, gesturing with his other hand. Oh God, he thought, Cute Guy talks to orange juice. 

On the monitor, Cute Guy took a deep breath, put the juice back, and walked resolutely up to the counter. “Hey, Jack,” he said.

“Hey. You gonna buy anything?”

“No.” He said. “Wait, yes! Sorry, I just...forgot to grab it. Be right back.”

Jack was a little confused at this point, and watched the guy walk away. He vaguely heard him whispering angrily to himself. Jack, you have the worst taste in men. 

“Wait!” Cute Guy turned back around. He walked back up to Jack. “I’m not going to buy anything. Here.”

“Okay…” Jack said. “Have a good night, then?”

“Can I buy you dinner?” It looked like it had taken a lot out of him to say that.

“What?”

“Like, a date? I don’t know, I just thought, maybe you might let me buy you dinner.”

Jack was smiling now. Dear Lord, he’s so awkward. “I would love that.”

“Really? Oh thank God. Is tomorrow okay?”

“Yeah, but one thing?”

Cute Guy’s eyebrows shot up. “What?”

“What’s your name?”

“Oh, it’s Davey. Sorry. I’m really bad at this.”

Jack slid a piece of paper across the counter. “Text me later. I get off work in a little bit.”

Davey nodded and walked out. He paused when he got outside the door and pulled out his phone. A few seconds later he heard “Katherine? He said yes!”


End file.
